1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plug connectors, and particularly to plug connectors with latch mechanisms latching the connectors to complementary mating connectors.
2. Related Art
A plug connector usually has a latch device for latching to a complementary mating connector. Generally, a conventional latch device includes two separate latch arms positioned on two sidewalls of a housing of the plug connector respectively. An example of this kind of plug connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,534. By pressing a press device on the plug connector, the latch arms are unlatched from the mating connector. The plug connector can then easily be separated from the mating connector. However, the structure of the plug connector is complicated, and it is difficult to assemble the latch device in the plug connector.
Another kind of conventional latch device has a separate latch and spring plate. A press device is pressed, which actuates the spring plate to press the latch. The latch is thus released from a mating connector. Such latch device is complicated, and results in high manufacturing costs. In addition, the spring plate does not always accurately depress the latch. Thus the plug connector cannot always be successfully separated from the mating connector.
Hence, a plug connector with an improved latch mechanism is desired to overcome the above problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector with a latch mechanism integrating a latch portion and a spring plate together whereby the latch mechanism can be easily formed and easily assembled to the plug connector, thereby reducing costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector wherein latching and unlatching of the plug connector with and from a mating connector is reliable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a plug connector with a latch mechanism wherein the latch mechanism is integrally formed with a crimping tail to securely connect a cable to the plug connector.
To achieve the above objects, a plug connector in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a top cover, a latch mechanism, a strain relief securing a cable, a terminal module have a plurality of terminals therein, a push button switch, a printed circuit board, and a bottom cover. The top cover has a latch release button. The latch mechanism includes a spring plate and a latch portion extending downwardly and outwardly from a front end of the spring plate. When the latch release button is pressed, the spring plate gets pressed, and the latch portion is moved downwardly and released from a mating connector. The plug connector is thus unlatched from the mating connector.
These and additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.